


齐达内&贝克汉姆：先生，你有一张未婚夫的脸

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 现代AU





	齐达内&贝克汉姆：先生，你有一张未婚夫的脸

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU

 

 **编者按** ：2018年5月26日的欧冠决赛中，齐达内率领皇马3-1战胜利物浦夺得冠军。心情大好的他在采访中说：“如果我们输给利物浦，大卫会把我赶去街上睡。但现在看来我可以正式向他求婚了。”与其他功成名就的世界级球员不同，即使相识二十年、育有四个孩子，他们依然保持着情侣关系，并未缔结婚姻。现年43岁的贝克汉姆是体坛少有的高龄未婚、追求自身商业价值最大化的omega球星，他和齐达内充满激情、浪漫和矛盾的关系本身就是媒体竞相追逐的热点，而他们如西班牙长寿肥皂剧般的故事要从上世纪90年代开始说起。 

 

**缘起尼尔森：一场失意者的意外温存**

 

90年代属于齐达内。1989年戛纳首秀技惊四座，这个崭露头角的马赛明星既能踢出优雅的“马塞回旋”，也能贡献出惊世骇俗的凌空抽射。从法甲到意甲，从波尔多到尤文图斯，他展现出的出众盘带技术和卓越的大局观不仅屡次攻破敌方球门，也攻陷了球迷的心。仅在1995-96赛季，齐达内就出场34次打进6球，荣获法甲赛季最佳球员，退场时还被热情的女球迷围着扒衣服。  
齐达内崛起时，比他小三岁的贝克汉姆初出茅庐。1996年8月17日，他在曼联对温布尔登的比赛中以一记60米开外的超远距离远射成功技惊四座，并在一年内将超级联赛8月最佳球员、天空体育最佳新人奖、联赛冠军和足总杯冠军收入囊中。阳光下身着红色夏普球衣的金发少年、漫不经心的笑容和无解的贝氏弧线，从此成为他最鲜明的标签。

然而，即使是天之骄子也不会一帆风顺，这是命运的铁律，更是对英雄的考验。荣光过后的1998年，无疑是他们两人最为痛苦的岁月。世界杯1\8决赛，英格兰对阿根廷，贝克汉姆在下半场因对西蒙尼犯规被红牌罚下，成为英格兰失利淘汰的“千古罪人”，赛后受到国内舆论的强烈谴责。无独有偶，帮助法国队夺得历史上首个世界杯冠军后 ，齐达内也遭遇了职业生涯的滑铁卢。他在整个赛季中状态低迷无力进攻，仅打入两球，尤文图斯最终排名联赛第6，无缘下赛季的欧冠决赛。  
圣诞节前夕，齐达内到伦敦散心，在哥伦比亚路的尼尔森酒吧遇见了前来买醉的贝克汉姆。失意的人自然更能理解彼此的情绪，受颓唐情绪和过量酒精的影响，他们选择用最原始也最卓有成效的方法互相慰藉。在不加控制的信息素诱导下，两人均进入热潮期，未使用任何避孕措施完成了标记。 一夜春宵后，贝克汉姆再次为年少的鲁莽放纵付出代价。1999年2月底，他在体检中被查出孕酮达到57.900ng/mi，显然再强效的避孕药都不能阻止齐达内的精准“射门”。

 

经过双方经济团队半个月之久的拉锯战，齐达内最终接受了签订情侣合约的折中处理方式 。两人统一口径，对外公开在世界杯期间相恋。法甲与英超明星几乎没有同框过的恋情一度引来公众的诸多猜测，直到12月31日，法国八卦杂志《closer》的记者拍到父子三人在马赛旧港的渡轮上跨年，齐达内在漫天烟花下与贝克汉姆拥吻。但在2000年1月23日，贝克汉姆戴上象征单身的尾戒出席MOTO V8科技总部的全球开幕仪式，暗示两人已经分手。直到三年后的欧冠联赛再相遇，他们均未正面披露过有关这段突兀“恋情”的任何细节，也没有在公开场合和对方讲过一句话。

 

**梦剧场重逢：穿过你的金发的我的手**

 

无论在职业生涯还是感情道路上，齐达内一直拥有化险为夷的神秘魔力，能将“一夜情+合约情侣”的死局破解，无愧于中国媒体冠以的“齐玄宗”称号。就在大家快将这段从开始到结束都莫名其妙的恋情抛诸脑后时，诸神之战的2003年到来，欧冠1/4决赛第二回合开始了。  
4月23日，贝克汉姆所在的曼联主场对阵齐达内所在的劲旅皇马，两大欧陆豪门在老特拉福德共同缔造了一场经典战役。由于赛前两个月的“飞靴事件”，贝克汉姆与弗爵的关系蒙上阴影，索尔斯克亚取代他首发。罗纳尔多上演帽子戏法后，他替换贝隆出场 ，用标志性的贝氏弧线帮助红魔第三度扳平比分，并与耶罗配合铲球进网。

 

当贝克汉姆攻入扳平比分的任意球之后，皇马球员们纷纷抽空来找他聊天。先是古蒂从他身旁跑过去，询问赛后是否可以更换球衣；紧接着卡洛斯主动跑来与他握手，大方地笑着询问：“你会过来为我们队踢球吗？”到第80分钟时，齐达内姗姗来迟地拥抱了贝克汉姆，暧昧气息擦过他的耳垂：“David，我能有幸得到你的球衣吗？”曼联教练组成员认为这些场上的交流是皇马无耻的干扰战术， 试图让他们的大将分心。  
很显然，无论是别有用心的战术还是发自内心的赞扬，都没能阻碍贝克汉姆和队友们拼搏的步伐。即使皇马3-4落败、曼联因大比分失利无缘决赛，他们在赛后采访时仍异口同声地表示很享受这场比赛。齐达内说：“曼联的坚韧和拼搏获得了我的尊重，如果他们能让大卫早点上场，也许比分还会有所变化。”贝克汉姆则说：“这30分钟比本赛季其他任何比赛都要令我满足。”《太阳报》还捕捉到了齐达内和他交换球衣时借着球衣遮挡狠狠摸了一把他脖颈的画面，这一幕被人们认定是两人再续前缘的最佳佐证。世间所有的相遇都是久别重逢，与其说那是旧情人难得的亲昵，不如说是两人以正常状态谈正常恋爱的序幕。

 

**银河战舰并肩：21世纪肖像与万人迷**

 

老特拉福德的拥抱化解了三年前暧昧不明的尴尬，迟来的爱火终在贝克汉姆与俱乐部不可调和的矛盾催化下以燎原之势熊熊燃烧。5月14日，他在德班对阵南非的友谊赛中手骨受伤，打着石膏飞去齐达内位于马德里的私人豪宅。7月1日，英国万人迷以3500万欧元的价格登陆伯纳乌，与菲戈、罗纳尔多、劳尔、齐达内、卡洛斯和卡西利亚斯组成第一代银河战舰。同月，他与齐达内、劳尔等人前往亚洲进行宣传及赛前训练，在亚洲各国一个月的奔波被劳尔调侃为“迟来的蜜月”。无论乘飞机还是大巴，他俩都要挤在一起捧着iPad看YouTube上的搞笑视频。为了不打扰到其他人休息，一方忍不住发笑时另一个人就会拿橘子塞住他的嘴巴。

 

无限甜蜜的合作中也存在着根深蒂固的矛盾，两人的个性判若天渊，战术策略存在分歧，职业规划也截然不同。贝克汉姆是21世纪初少有的严格执行自我物化、模糊第二性征、不断拓展自身商业价值的球星，高调公开自己私生活的同时十分擅长与媒体打交道。齐达内恰恰是他的镜像，这也成为两人在相识三年内关系僵持的主要原因。但在皇马时期，他张扬的个性开始收敛，被齐达内毫不留情地批评过的“任性战术”逐渐消失，还减少了参加商业活动、明星聚会的次数，可以说为爱情改变颇多。

 

每逢欧洲杯，曾经并肩作战的队友就无法避免地变成对手，尤以2004年英法大战最为残忍。6月13日，贝克汉姆率领的三狮军团在B组小组赛与齐达内领衔的高卢雄鸡对决。齐达内毫不留情，补时阶段三分钟连进两球，任意球加点球力克英格兰。比赛结束后，齐达内照常去交换球衣，贝克汉姆在递过衣服时狠狠瞪了他一眼。但英格兰首战告负并未影响两人间的感情，他们的第二个孩子就是大战后三天在Santiago de Alfama酒店怀上的。最终英法携手出线，均未问鼎冠军，也算是另一种形式的共进退。  
有趣的是，自加盟皇马后齐达内的头发就肉眼可见地变得越来越少，罗密欧出生后他干脆利落地剃成了光头。对此中国足评人徐灿调侃道：“世间最难消受，莫过于来自队友的温柔。直教他生了儿子、秃了头。”

 

**“夫夫档”落幕：非典型AO家庭关系**

 

齐达内与贝克汉姆在银河战舰的携手征战只持续了三年，战术策略的失败、奎罗斯的末路崩盘、混乱的更衣室和皇马高层更迭引起的政治斗争，让只想专心踢球的齐达内感到无比厌倦，决定提前中止与皇马的合同。包括《阿斯报》《马卡报》在内的一系列皇马派媒体都一直在猜测他到底会不会在加薪后留下。  
为了回应各类不实谣言，2006年4月27日，齐达内在法国Canal+电视台的新闻节目中提早宣布了退役的决定。他坦诚该决定源于自己身体状况和心理压力过大：“我的身体无法再坚持一年，而且我也不想下赛季依然像这两个赛季一样一无所获。世界杯之后我将彻底告别球场，也许现在宣布退役的决定有些奇怪，因为联赛还有两周才结束，而世界杯也还要再等53天。我提早说出决定，这样俱乐部可以提前签约球员。”

 

在谈到贝克汉姆和刚满一岁的罗密欧时，情绪激动的齐达内恢复了平静温和的状态。他表示拥有如此美满的家庭是他今生的幸运，“我会好好照顾他们，我希望能让他们过上安全、幸福的生活”。  
齐达内的表态掷地有声，挂靴之事再无回旋余地。德国世界杯上与意大利的决战成为他职业生涯的最后一战，只是他未能获得想象中的体面落幕。第109分钟，马特拉齐紧随其后不断拉扯他的球衣，随即两人发生口角，齐达内怒极，以头撞击马特拉齐的胸口。在裁判掏出红牌之前，他已撕下袖标，转身向球场外走去。媒体公众对此物议如沸，纷纷猜测马特拉齐到底说了什么才让他如此失态。有人根据唇语猜测马特拉齐用极下流的词语侮辱了贝克汉姆，因至今两人都没有回答而成为体坛悬案。次年1月，纵有卡佩罗的封杀令在身，贝克汉姆依然紧随齐达内的脚步，宣布不再续约皇马，本赛季结束后加盟洛杉矶银河。6月17日，皇马与马洛卡的决战成为他在银河战舰的最后一场比赛，最终皇马获得西甲冠军，他骑在卡西利亚斯的肩头，用DV记录下最后的狂欢。

 

**结语**

 

贝克汉姆的职业生涯与感情经历充满了戏剧化的悖论，他是宠儿也是弃儿，他被追逐也被放逐。俊美的外形让他有资格成为高价值商业化运动员的始祖、走上一条独一无二的人生道路，却掩盖了他作为运动员的实力和多年如一日刻苦的练习；商业包装和张扬不羁的个性让他得到齐达内的关注和爱情，也成为他们最初分道扬镳的原因，至今他们仍会为孩子们过高的出镜率和曝光度争吵。 

法国名记兰斯塔·蒂沃利斯曾说：“稳定的家庭需要一个坚实的基础，但爱情不该只有一种面目。”许多人都不断猜测着他们为何会走到一起，是不可控的欲望作祟还是无法推脱的责任感？是经济收入的考量还是相爱相杀的执念？其实，原因也许很简单——当齐达内在故乡的渡轮上给布鲁克林指点远方的霓虹时，贝克汉姆就站在他身边望着他笑，像要用这种姿态陪他到时间尽头。


End file.
